Positioning vehicles in enclosures, such as garages, is frequently difficult. Often, an operator of a vehicle will advance the vehicle too far, striking the rear wall of the enclosure which can cause damage to the wall and/or to the vehicle. Conversely, advancing a vehicle into an enclosure an insufficient distance can result in the rear of the vehicle projecting from the enclosure. The projecting rear of the vehicle will prevent garage doors, and the like, from closing. If unnoticed, the closing garage door may damage the vehicle, and/or the garage door. Thus, is highly desirable to position a vehicle properly within a parking enclosure.
Various apparatus have been developed for aiding in the positioning of a vehicle within a parking enclosure. These various apparatus often include laser devices for projecting a spot or line in a fixed position. This spot or line acts as a guide for the positioning of the vehicle. While effective, apparatus employing lasers require adequate power sources, such as battery packs or AC outlet connectors. Either of these can be inconvenient to use. Batteries die, requiring replacement, and power cords must extend along the wall and/or ceiling to an outlet. The use of a power cord may cause problems due to an outlet which may be inconveniently positioned. Additionally, to prevent continuous use of the positioning apparatus, resulting in unwarranted power use and undesirable wear on the laser device, a trigger mechanism must be employed to activate the positioning apparatus. Often, this includes a switch activated by the opening of a garage door or tripped by the entry of a vehicle. In either case, additional components, and installation are required.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.